The Thesis of a cruel Angel
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Zweiter Teil von meiner Fanfic: "Grant me wings that I might fly" Zora kehrt nach Jahren zurück zu Draco, doch ihre Erinnerungen sind verschwunden...
1. Zurück

The thesis of a cruel Angel

_**Disclaimer: Alle H.P Charas gehören der Rowling und Zora Dolarhyde gehört mir, ihr dürft ihr sie nicht benutzen *uhahahaha *. Der Titel gehört Gainax, ich denke mal die haben ja wohl den Text irgendwie geschützt. Des weiteren muss ich warnen, das hier spielt nicht in Hogwarts, sondern außerhalb. Die erwähnten Orte gehören dann also auch nicht mir. Ihr habt ein Wiedersehen gewollt, hier habt ihr es, aber seid gewarnt, Zora ist älter geworden, aber sie ist immer noch so wie vorher ^-^**_

_**Beim schreiben habe ich die meiste Zeit „Winter again" von Glay gehört. Das gibt dem ganzen eine etwas drückendere Atmosphäre als beim letzten Mal. Ps. Ich empfehle allen Leuten die das Lesen vorher „Grant me wings that I might fly" zu lesen, sonst wird es zu schwer alles zu verstehen.**_

_**Lasst euch noch einmal in die Welt der Engel, in Zora's Welt, entführen. Ihr werdet lachen, ihr werdet weinen, ich kenne euch ^-^. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß...**_

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

_Is just to love and be loved in return..._

_..::~::.._

„_Es gibt Menschen die glauben, es gäbe Engel, die einen auf den richtigen Weg halten, bevor man diesen verlässt. Eine Art Schutzengel...die vom Schicksal geschickt werden."_

_..::~::.._

Es war dunkel in den Straßen von London. Die Straßenlaternen warfen ein einsames Licht und der Mond hatte sich hinter den dunklen Wolken verkrochen. Ein junger blonder Mann stapfte durch die eisige Kälte, die der Wind verbreitete und zog seinen langen schwarzen Ledermantel enger. Seine Schritte hinterließen sanfte Spuren im Straßenstaub und das Rascheln des Mantels hallte in den leeren Gassen des heruntergekommen Viertels wieder.

Hinter ihm hörte er plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch aus einer der nachtschwarzen Gassen. Abrupt blieb er stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Es schepperte ein zweites Mal und er konnte schemenhaft erkennen, wie sich eine Gestalt aufrappelte.

„Scheiß Teleporter!" hörte er das Zischen aus der dunklen Ecke.

Ein wenig nachdenklich schaute er dem Schemen zu. Eine Person stand mühselig auf und fluchte abermals ungehalten.

Er stand einfach nur unbeweglich da und konnte nicht so ganz fassen, was dort direkt in seiner Nähe geschah.

Eine Böe frischte auf und kleine, weiße Schneeflocken fielen sanft und geräuschlos vom Himmel, als er auf einmal in der Gasse ein Licht erkennen konnte. Über der Hand der Gestalt tanzte ein kleines Feuer und dann erkannte er es. Über dem Kopf, der nach wie vor verhüllt blieb, trug die Gestalt ein paar gewaltige silbern schimmernde Flügel.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, zog die Flügel an und trat so nah an ihn heran, dass er endlich das Gesicht der Person erkennen konnte. „Es" war eine sie, mit einem zarten, sommersprossigen Gesicht, liebevollen blauen Augen und langem blonden Haar, das stückweise zu kleinen, geflochtenen Zöpfen zusammengefasst war. Sie trug eine lange weiße Robe, verziert mit leuchtenden Blüten. „Es" war ein Engel!

„Draco Malfoy?" fragte sie.

Der eben angesprochene sah merkwürdig nach Ohnmacht aus und sie wippte panisch mit den Händen.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht umfallen, ich bin doch hier um zu beschützen, dann hab' ich ja direkt wieder versagt..."

„Womit habe ich so etwas verdient?" stammelte er und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Und ich dachte wir hätten wenig getrunken..."

Sie wedelte mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Halloho, ich bin real, ich verschwinde nicht, wenn man nüchtern wird!"

Immer weiter legte sich der Schnee auf den Asphalt, in ihre Haare und auf ihr Gewand und Draco schaute langsam und vorsichtig in ihr Gesicht.

„Nunja..." er räusperte sich. Vielleicht spielte ihm der Alkohol auch einen Streich. „Ich habe auf jeden Fall keine Verwendung für einen Schutzengel, ich bin der Meinung, dass man sein Schicksal selber in die Hand nehmen muss..."

Damit machte er einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlurfte langsam die Straße entlang.

Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und flatterte vorsichtig hinter ihm her und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Aber ich muss, das ist doch mein Auftrag. Wenn ich den nicht erfülle und schon wieder versage, muss ich auf ewig als Mensch leben."

„Ist nicht schlimm..." sagte er lakonisch und ging einfach weiter.

„Aber,... aber..."

„Hörmal, ich bin leicht angetrunken und habe überhaupt keine Lust auf irgendwelche dummen Spielchen, die meine Vergangenheit betreffen, also verzieh dich!"

Sie schlug einmal mit den Flügeln und stand nun direkt vor ihm.

„Ich bitte dich! Ich muss aufpassen, das ist mein Auftrag! Ich soll dich vor dem falschen Pfad bewahren..."

Malfoy wollte einen Schritt an ihr vorbei machen, doch sie hielt ihm die Hand vor die Brust.

Aus ihren blauen Augen rannen Tränen.

„Ich will aber nicht verbannt werden, nur weil sich ein verdammter Mensch weigert die Hilfe eines Schicksalsboten anzunehmen..."

Ein wenig skeptisch schaute Draco sie an und sah, dass sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. Immer noch schluchzend stand sie vor ihm und brachte keinen Ton mehr raus.

„Schön, du egoistischer Pseudoengel. Schauen wir mal, ob du nur ein Hirngespinst von mir bist, oder ob du morgen immer noch da bist, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Du hörst auf der Stelle auf zu heulen!"

Zora schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Okay!" Sofort waren die Tränen versiegt.

Draco wollte schon auffahren, doch sie grinste.

„Das zieht aber auch wirklich immer." Sie lachte leise und folgte Draco, der einfach weiter ging, ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen...

_..::~::.._

Als Draco am nächsten morgen erwachte dröhnte ihm der Kopf. Langsam und bedächtig erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und ließ die Beine über den Boden baumeln. Wenigstens musste er heute nicht arbeiten, er war sich sicher, dass er dann völlig am Ende gewesen wäre. Es war jetzt acht Jahre her, dass er die Schule beendet hatte und arbeitete nun in der Mysteriumsabteilung vom Ministerium.

Immer noch gerädert raffte er sich schließlich dazu auf aufzustehen und sich einmal im Spiegel zu betrachten. Er sah furchtbar aus. Die blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und sein Gesicht sah irgendwie zerknautscht aus.

Er fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare und schlurfte dann in seiner Satinboxerhorts auf den Flur hinaus.

„Morgen!" hörte er eine Frauenstimme fröhlich aus der Küche rufen.

„Morgen!" grüßte er zurück, erstarrte und schlich auf den Eingang der Küche zu. Er hatte keine Frau, die ihm hätte guten Morgen sagen können.

Und als er den Kopf durch die Tür steckte, sah er diese seltsame Person, von der er gestern geglaubt hatte zu Träumen, in seiner Küche sitzen und Tee trinken

„Moooooment... Sag mir nicht, dass ich immer noch schlafe...".

Der Engel seufzte.

„Nein, du schläfst nicht mehr und auch gestern war alles völlig real."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub's immer noch nicht, aber schön: Erklär mir doch bitte einmal, was du hier machst?"

„Hab' ich dir das nicht gestern schon erklärt?" fuhr sie auf und schlug mit den Händen auf seine Tischplatte, was er jedoch lediglich mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte. „Ich bin hier, damit du nicht vom richtigen Pfad abkommst, mein Lieber!" Damit erhob sie sich und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wobei sie wild mit dem Zeigefinger wedelte.

Malfoy machte eine abwertende Geste. „Ich brauche keinen Babysitter, vielen Dank!" gab er schnippisch zurück und sagte im selben Atemzug: „Ich bin alt genug um für mich selber zu sorgen und über Recht und Unrecht zu entscheiden."

Sie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Versuch es doch einfach..." in ihrer Stimme lag ein Flehen, dass er bis dahin nicht von ihr kannte. „Sobald ich lästig werde, verschwinde ich, versprochen..."

Draco dachte eine lange Weile nach, bis er schließlich nickte und sagte: „Schön, du kannst hier bleiben, solange du mir nicht auf die Nerven gehst und..."

Er kam gar nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn in diesem Moment fiel sie ihm mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln um den Hals und riss dabei sein wohlsortiertes Gewürzregal von der Wand.

Verärgert kniete er nieder um die Scherben einzusammeln und als er sich mit den Resten des Regals in den Händen erhob, traf sein Blick auf einmal den des Engels und da erkannte er sie:

„Zora?"

Ein wenig verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. „Nun ja, es ist schon lange her, dass mich jemand mit diesem Namen gerufen hat, aber wenn du mich so nennen willst..."

„Aber, aber... kennst du mich nicht mehr? Du musst mich kennen, von früher... oder nicht?"

„Ich würde sagen, dass du jetzt spinnst..." sagte sie und wickelte eine ihrer blonden Strähnen um den Finger. „Glaub mir, wenn ich dich schon mal gesehen hätte, wüsste ich das noch... du verwechselst mich sicher..."

Draco seufzte resigniert und zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich Recht, so ein Zufall würde niemals in seinem Leben eintreten... Vielleicht hießen auch alle Engel Zora...

Seine Zora jedenfalls, die hier vor ihm stand, begann nun durch die Wohnung zu schreiten. Als sie jedoch schließlich, wie Draco am Geräusch der Balkontüre feststellen konnte, auf den Balkon wollte, hörte er sogar in der Küche noch ihr Geschrei: „Oh Gott, mich hält jemand fest, Draco, hilf mir!"

Als Draco in das Wohnzimmer eilte konnte er sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen: Zora war mit ihren großen Flügeln in seinen Gardinen hängen geblieben und konnte sich weder vor noch zurück bewegen.

„Moment..." rief er und unterdrückte einen zweiten Lachanfall, dann befreite er Zora aus den Gardinen.

Und es war doch seine alte Zora, die er dort sah, ungefähr 8 Jahre älter, aber sie war es... nur ohne jegliche Erinnerung an ihn...


	2. Spiel

Als Draco an diesem Abend von der Arbeit kam, staunte er nicht schlecht, nicht nur, dass er Zora nicht vorfand, und dafür aber ein unbeschreibliches Chaos in seiner Wohnung, sondern auch eine ziemliche Überschwemmung im Blumenladen über dem er seine Wohnung hatte.

Übellaunig stieß er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und warf seinen Mantel in die Ecke.

„Zora, was hast du angestellt?" rief er durch die Wohnung erhielt, aber keine Antwort. Langsam kletterte er durch einen Wust aus Klamotten, seinen Vorhängen und einem paar Flügel. Dann erkannte er auch Zora. Sie lag halb auf dem Sofa, hatte ihre Flügel ausgebreitet und einige Sachen lagen auf ihr drauf. Draco tippte darauf, dass sie versucht hatte aufzuräumen.

„WAS hast du hier gemacht?" rief Draco ziemlich dicht an Zoras Ohr.

Zora schreckte hoch und schaute erschrocken in Dracos Augen.

„Was zum Teufel hast du hier angestellt?" wiederholte Malfoy betont ruhig.

„Na ja, zunächst wollte ich die komischen Lappen vor den Fenstern schließen, weil die Sonne mich geblendet hat. Das habe ich festgestellt, als ich die Tasse Tee fallen gelassen habe. Die Dinger waren aber nicht stabil, sie sind von den Fenstern gefallen. Daraufhin wollte ich sie aufheben, leider bin ich dabei gegen den Wäschekorb auf dem Sofa gekommen, der ist dann umgefallen und... „

„Schon okay, ich kann mir den furchtbaren Rest denken." Er schüttelte den Kopf und half Zora hoch, die durch den Wust ruderte.

„Schönen Danke für deine Hilfe..." nuschelte Draco mit einem leisen Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme.

Zora strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „Wirklich? Ich konnte dir helfen?"

Malfoy schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Engel kennen den Begriff Ironie wohl nicht..."

..::~::..

„Ich bin heute Abend eingeladen, Zora, also mach bitte keinen Stress, wenn du heute Abend alleine in der Wohnung bleibst." mahnte Draco Zora, als er sich gerade etwas umständlich eine für Muggel übliche Krawatte band.

„Ich werde kein Chaos machen, weil ich mitkommen werde. Ich war noch nie auf einem Fest, das ist sicher aufregend."

Draco schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein! Wir sind nur ein paar Leute aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, vielleicht noch die Freundin des ein oder anderen, aber sicher ist dort kein Engel! Zumal wir noch in ein Muggelrestaurant gehen und uns dort benehmen müssen. Zumal ich dort noch nicht einmal hin will. Muggel sind das Letzte..." und mit einer energischen Handbewegung unterband er Zoras Kommentar. „Auch in der Zaubererwelt bist du nicht alltäglich, und mit diesen Monsterdingern..." dabei zeigte er auf Zoras zarte Flügel. „... Nicht zu übersehen!"

Zora schniefte kaum überhörbar und meinte: „Ich kann sie mir auch wegzaubern. Sie zumindest unsichtbar machen."

Draco schaute sie resigniert an. „Wieso, zum Teufel noch mal, musst du unbedingt mitkommen? Kannst du nicht einfach brav zu Hause bleiben?"

Zora sah in bestürzt an. „Ich muss über dich wachen. Was nun, wenn dich jemand angreifen will, oder schlimmeres? Dann habe ich versagt. Ich muss mit! Es geht gar nicht anders!"

Draco seufzte resigniert. „Meinetwegen. Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss. Aber du wirst dich benehmen, versprochen? Keine Zaubereien und auch kein lautes Gekreische. Am besten fasst du nichts teures dort an, ich kenne dein Geschick."

Zora schaute ihn aus unschuldigen Augen an. „Ich mache doch nichts schlimmes. Wirklich nicht. Ganz ehrlich. Wann habe ich jemals etwas kaputt gemacht?"

Draco schaute auf seine Muggelarmbanduhr. „Vor gut einer halben Stunde hast du den Aschenbecher fallen lassen."

„Ist doch viel besser, dann kannst du nicht rauchen." Zora strahlte bis über beide Ohren und Malfoy gab nun wirklich auf.

„Ist ja schon gut, nur zieh dir um Himmels Willen etwas weniger auffälliges an."

Zora nickte und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Zora ohne Erinnerungen war noch anstrengender. Einfach furchtbar. Wenn er vom Essen wieder käme, würde er seine Valiumdosis erhöhen müssen. Und dann auch noch in einem Muggelrestaurant. Das regte ihn genauso sehr auf, wie Zoras Psychoterror.

„Bist du bald fertig?" maulte er nach einer geraumen Weile, die Zora nun schon im Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel verbrachte.

„Ja, gleich..." tönte es von drinnen und Malfoy lief mittlerweile unruhig im Kreis. Wahrscheinlich würden sie viel zu spät kommen, da Zora nicht einmal apparieren konnte.

Verärgert wollte er schon die Tür des Zimmers aufreißen, doch Zora kam ihr zuvor, indem sie die Türe vorsichtig öffnete.

Sie trug ein langes rotes Kleid aus Seide, in dem sie einfach nur hinreißend aussah. Ihre langen, blonden Haare waren hochgesteckt, nur einige Strähnen fielen ihr leicht ins Gesicht.

„Du siehst... gut aus..." sagte Draco leise.

Zora zwinkerte. „Natürlich, ich sehe immer gut aus."

So wie sie dastand, erkannte Draco auch, warum er als junger Mann so von ihr verzaubert worden war. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln und hielt ihr den Arm hin. „Wollen wir gehen?"

..::~::..

Als sie das Lokal betraten, drang leise Klaviermusik zu ihnen herüber. Eine traurige Melodie, die immer wieder kehrte. Draco steuerte ziemlich genau auf einen Tisch zu, der in der hintersten Ecke des verwinkelten Restaurants lag. Durchgänge aus rohem Stein waren als Türen verwendet worden und machten den Eindruck, als wenn man durch ein Kellergewölbe schritt. Bilder und Gegenstände hingen an den Wänden und nahmen dem düsteren Kerzenschein seine Wirkung.

Zora gefiel es hier wirklich. Überall gab es etwas zu sehen, was ihr gefiel und überhaupt war sie noch nie in einem solchen Ding gewesen.

Verstohlen zupfte sie an Dracos Ärmel. „Wieso sitzen die Leute hier immer in den Ecken. Wieso sitzen sie nicht alle zusammen?"

Draco lachte leiste und zog sie am Arm weiter. „Weil die Leute sich nicht untereinander kennen. Setzt du dich zu Fremden an den Tisch?"

Zora schüttelte den Kopf und ging staunend weiter. Am Ende des vermeintlichen Kellergewölbes zog Draco sie in eine größere Nische in der sich ein großer runder Tisch befand. Dort saßen 6 Personen. Vier Männer und zwei Frauen. Draco nickte förmlich und ging langsam auf den Tisch zu und zischte Zora zu: „Keine peinlichen Aktionen. Mit diesen Leuten arbeite ich. Ich will nicht wegen dir meinen Job verlieren. Und das werde ich, wenn du dich so benimmst, wie oben in der Wohnung."

Zora schaute stumm zu Boden und ging leise neben ihm her.

„Malfoy, mein Freund. Sogar mit Begleitung. Das hätte ich ja gar nicht von dir gedacht." Ein Mann mit kurzem, schwarzen Haar stand auf und hielt Malfoy die Hand hin. Er schüttelte sie und lächelte falsch.

„Wollen sie uns nicht bekannt machen?" säuselte eine der Damen am Tisch.

„Ähm,... ja natürlich. Dies hier ist Miss Zora..." Nun kam er aber ins Grübeln. Sie hatte gar keinen Nachnamen mehr. „Dolarhyde! Sie ist eine Bekannte von mir."

Zora verneigte sich leicht und schüttelte die Hände, dir ihr entgegen gestreckt wurden. Nun war Draco an der Reihe den Rest vorzustellen.

„Von links nach Rechts: Miss Holly Lunacy, unsere Abteilungsleiterin, Grey Celestial Mitarbeiter der Ministeriumsabteilung, Francis Arcenciel, auch Mitarbeiter, genau wie Mister Jason Kiew und Mister Rod Inkubus. Und die letzte Dame auf der Seite ist Die Ehefrau von Mister Inkubus, Miss May Inkubus.

Zora nickte freundlich und setzte sich schweigend neben Draco, der schon Platz genommen hatte, nach seiner kleinen Einführung.

Und schon gefiel ihr nicht wie sie diese Lunacy an sah. Als hätte sie etwas schlimmes verbrochen, so musterte diese sie. Zora beschloss ihr einen Denkzettel für's Gaffen zu erteilen. Und das bei nächster Gelegenheit.

Draco plauderte jedenfalls munter weiter mit seinen Kollegen und schien nicht zu merken, dass sie schon wieder etwas vor hatte. Obwohl eigentlich hatte sie ja versprochen sich zu benehmen...

Der Kellner riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was möchten sie trinken Miss?" fragte er freundlich. Zora schaute hoch und wollte gerade etwas antworten, als Draco sie blitzschnell unterbrach. „Darf ich für dich bestellten, Zora?"

Zora schaute ihn ein wenig erstaunt an und nickte schließlich nur.

„Sehr schön. Ich hätte gerne einen doppelten Whisky und für die Dame einen Tequila Sunrise."

Als schließlich auch die anderen bestellt hatten wisperte Zora ganz entsetzt zu Malfoy: „Was ist ein Tequila Sunrise."

Am liebsten hätte Draco laut los gelacht. Sie wusste einfach nichts. Dumm wie eh und je.

„Und ich dachte du tust nur so, als seist du blöd." zischte er zurück.

Zora war kurz davor ihm die Gabel ins Bein zu pieken, beherrschte sich aber. Arschloch, dachte sie bei sich. Na warte, wenn du nach Hause kommst, putze ich mir mit deinem Zauberhut die Nase.

Sie grinste, für die anderen ohne Grund, zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück an den weichen Stoff der Rundbank.

„Und was machen sie so beruflich, Miss Dolarhyde?"

Zora schrak auf. Was sollte sie jetzt antworten. Auch Draco sah ziemlich verlegen aus...

..::~::..


	3. Streit

„Ich... ähm arbeite zur Zeit nicht." antwortete Zora nachdenklich.

„Wie kommt es, Miss Dolarhyde?" fragte May Inkubus nach."

„Nun, wissen sie, der ganze Stress und so..." Zora machte ein verlegenes Gesicht. „Es geht auch so..."

An Dracos Gesicht sah sie, dass dies mit Sicherheit die falsche Antwort gewesen war.

„Und wo haben sie am Anfang gearbeitet?" fragte nun Holly Lunacy mit einem heimtückischen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ich war im Ausland unterwegs. Für die Mysteriumsabteilung von... Frankreich."

„Mit deren Arbeit bin ich sehr gut bekannt." schaltete sich nun auch noch Francis Arcenciel ein. „Was genau war denn dort ihre Arbeit?" Zora biss sich auf die Lippen. „Alles streng geheim!"

An Dracos Blick erkannte sie, dass es jetzt wohl besser wäre mit dem Reden aufzuhören, oder sie hätte für die nächste Zeit keine Bleibe mehr.

„Wir sind doch hier nicht bei einem Verhör, Leute." mischte sich Draco endlich ein.

..::~::..

Es war spät am Abend und Zora saß nach 6 Tequila Sunrise immer noch, mehr schlecht, als recht auf ihrem Platz und langweilte sich tödlich. Um sie herum drehte sich alles und Schläfrigkeit machte sich in ihre Breit. Aber vor allem war ihr langweilig.

„Draco, wann können wir endlich gehen." zischte sie ihm nach einer Weile ins Ohr.

„Bald." tat er ihr Gerede ab und diskutierte weiter mit seinen Freunden.

Gelangweilt versuchte Zora mit ihrem Messer Kreise auf die Tischdecke zu malen, als sie jedoch merkte, dass sich ihre Feinmotorik verabschiedet hatte, ließ sie es lieber bleiben, bevor Draco das Messer in seinem Bein stecken hatte.

Nach einer Weile war sie so dermaßen gelangweilt von dem öden Fachchinesisch, dass sie einfach wortlos aufstand und zur Toilette wankte.

Dort angekommen betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild eingehen. Ihre Pupillen waren groß und sie sah ziemlich müde aus. Das goldblonde Haar löste sich langsam aus den Zöpfen und überhaupt fühlte Zora sich ziemlich elend.

Mit den Händen benässte sie ihr Gesicht und ging dann vorsichtig zum Tisch zurück.

Kurz vor dem Tisch, stolperte sie jedoch über eine Topfpflanze, die ihr im Weg stand. Dabei versuchte sie sich an einem der Vorhänge zur Nische festzuhalten, was jedoch gründlich misslang. Sie riss den schweren Samtvorhang herunter und dieser landete genau auf Dracos „feinen" Kollegen. Sie hörte vom Boden aus das Klirren von Glas, dann schrie eine Frau auf, von der sie inständig hoffte, dass es Holly Lunacy sei und als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug stand Draco vor ihr und half ihr auf.

Am Tisch bot sich ein verheerendes Bild. Mrs. Lunacy war von oben bis unten mit Champignon- Sauce bekleckert und die Pilze klebten an ihren Beinen.

Unwillkürlich begann Zora zu kichern. Francis Arcenciel und Jason Kiew waren mit Wein bekleckert und der Rest stand fassungslos daneben.

Draco packte Zora hart am Arm, daran merkte Zora schon, wie wütend er sein musste.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte!" stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Meine Begleiterin verträgt den Alkohol nicht!" Damit packte er seinen und Zoras Mantel und riss Zora mit sich.

Draußen machte er seinem Ärger Luft: „Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt total? Mich so dermaßen vor meinen Kollegen zu blamieren ist ja wohl das Allerletzte! Wie zum Teufel soll ich aufsteigen, wenn du meiner Chefin Pilze über's Kleid schüttest? Und dann lachst du auch noch darüber..., verdammt hör auf zu lachen!"

Zora stand taumelnd neben ihm und hatte laut angefangen zu lachen. „Sie sah zieeeeeemlich lustig aus." kicherte sie.

„Verdammt, du verstehst wohl nicht, dass du mir gerade meine Karriere zerstörst?"

Sie lachte immer noch. „Bei den ollen Spießern willst du bleiben? Das ich nicht lache!" Man sah ihr den Alkoholeinfluss nun noch mehr an. „Huch, ich lache ja schon!" Dabei fing sie wieder zu kichern.

Draco seufzte deprimiert. „Meine Güte, bist du blau. So kann ich dich noch nicht einmal richtig anmeckern"

„Toll, ne?" grölte Zora und musste sich an Malfoy festhalten, um nicht um zu fallen, wie ein angesägter Baum. Dabei kicherte sie immer noch so Irre.

Draco nahm sie und hielt sie so fest, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm zu folgen. „Du musst dich jetzt erst mal ausschlafen."

„Quatsch, ich bin topfit!"

Draco schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. „Nein bist du nicht. Ich werde uns jetzt ein Taxi holen und du hältst einfach die Klappe."

..::~::..

Zora lag auf Dracos Sofa und sah elend aus. Ihr blondes Haar war zerstrubbelt, ihr Gesicht war aschfahl und überhaupt sah sie einfach nur elend aus.

Die meiste Zeit jammerte sie, während Draco einfach nur ihre Hand hielt und betete, dass sie sich nicht auf seinen neuen Teppich übergab.

„Wieso musstest du dich auch so voll laufen lassen? Du hast mich so unsagbar blamiert!"

Zora kicherte. „Weiss nicht! Kommt davon, wenn man einem Engel zum ersten mal Alkohol gibt. Hihi!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist doch einfach furchtbar. Ich meine, was ist, wenn ich wegen dir Ärger mit meiner Chefin hab?"

„Hör doch mal endlich auf zu meckern, mir geht's schon schlecht genug, auch ohne dein ewiges Genöle."

„Hey! Du bist mal einfach still! Wer kann sich denn nicht benehmen, wenn er darum gebeten wird. Du bist einfach... grauenhaft! Was bist du überhaupt für ein Engel: Du liegst besoffen auf meinem Sofa, hast kein Benehmen und bist auch sonst nicht die hellste. Warum muss mir der Himmel ausgerechnet eine wie dich schicken?" fauchte Draco ziemlich geladen.

Zora schaute ihn sonderbar an und zog dann ihre Hand, die er die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte, zurück.

„Schön. Dann weiß ich ja, wo mein Platz ist!"

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte sie sich herum und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf.

„Schön, wenn du schmollen willst, bitte sehr! Fragt sich nur, wer hier Grund zum Schmollen hat!"

Er sah nur Zoras Mittelfinger aus dem Deckengewirr heraus schauen und drehte sich wutentbrannt um und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

..::~::..

Es war früh am nächsten Morgen als Draco aufwachte und erkannte, dass die Sonne gerade erst aufgegangen war. So hatte er noch etwas Zeit, um ausnahmsweise mal zu frühstücken, was sein Job normalerweise nicht zuließ.

Langsam erhob er sich und ließ die Füße aus dem Bett baumeln. Dann fiel ihm der Streit mit Zora ein. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte sie ja schon vergessen, was er ihr gestern an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, genug getrunken hatte sie ja. Trotzdem plagte ihn etwas, was er normalerweise nicht besaß: Ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er war entschieden zu hart zu ihr gewesen, das sah er jetzt zumindest ein. Er wollte sich für seine Grobheit entschuldigen, und zwar jetzt gleich!

Draco sprang aus dem Bett und durchquerte mit eiligen Schritten den Flur. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn ziemlich anmeckern, weil er sie so früh weckte, doch das war ihm jetzt egal.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand offen und als Draco den Kopf hineinsteckte, war dort keine Zora. Das Bett war ordentlich gemacht und die Balkontüre stand ebenfalls offen. Die Gardinen wehten leicht im Wind und draußen fuhr ein sanfter Wind, durch die wenigen Pflanzen, die dort standen.

„Verdammt..." zischte Draco und war mit wenigen Schritten auf dem Balkon. „Zora..." Er atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. „Zora..."

..::~::..


	4. Versöhnung

So schnell er konnte, zog Draco sich an und wäre in aller Eile beinahe ohne Schuhe aus dem Haus gerannt, doch als er endlich fertig war, hetzte er die Treppen hinunter. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren könnte: Zora in einer Welt voller Muggel. Sie würde dadurch allerdings nicht schwer zu finden sein, das Mädel verursachte Chaos für drei und war deswegen wohl kaum übersehbar.

Verärgert schnürte er seine Schuhe zu und stürmte hinaus auf die Straße, wo er erst mal stehen blieb und nach links und rechts schaute. Keine Spur von Zora.

Sie kannte sich nirgendwo aus und selbst wenn sie es getan hätte, sie hätte sich unter Garantie verlaufen.

Denk nach, Draco, denk nach, zwang er sich und ging ziellos die Straße herunter. Was könnte einer Person wie ihr gefallen? Vielleicht war sie auch gar nicht mehr hier, sondern in den Himmel zurück gekehrt...

Draco war ratlos und nur, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren schritt er vollkommen planlos die Gasse hinunter. Was hatte Zora am liebsten gemocht? Zora liebte dass, was auch Kinder mochten: Süßigkeiten, Spielwaren und solche Dinge.

Draco machte kehrt und sah auf den Stadtplan vor der U-Bahn. Wo also könnte sie sein?

..::~::..

Es war dunkel geworden, als Draco das letzte Geschäft abgeklappert hatte. Der Wind heulte laut durch die Straßen und es war ziemlich kalt. Die Menschen hatten sich in ihre Häuser verzogen, die Stille wurde für Draco unerträglich.

Nichts, kein Fingerzeig von Zora. Verzweifelt lehnte sich Draco an eine Litfasssäule und lauschte. Aus der Bar in der kleinen Gasse gegenüber hörte er Jazzmusik.

Eigentlich nur, um endlich der Kälte zu entkommen entschloss er sich die Straße zu überqueren und der Musik zu Folgen.

Er öffnete die alte Tür des kleinen Lokals und betrat ein schäbiges kleines Jazzlokal. Eine kleine Theke befand sich zu seiner rechten und er hatte vom Eingang direkten Blick auf die kleine Bühne wo einige Muggel auf ihren Instrumenten spielen. Die tiefe Stimme der Sängerin riss ihn aus den Gedanken und Draco begann eine Weile von seinem Platz am Eingang aus zu lauschen.

Dabei schweifte sein Blick abermals durch den Raum. Vor der kleinen Bühne befanden sich vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend nicht zusammenpassende Tische. Nur fünf Personen sah er: Zwei Männer an einem der Tische, ein Pärchen an einem anderen und außerhalb des spärlichen Lichtkegels saß eine Frau auf einem Barhocker an einem hohen Tisch und lauschte ebenfalls der Musik.

Langsam betrat Malfoy die Bar und hängte seinen Mantel an einen der dafür vorgesehenen Haken und ließ sich an der Theke nieder. Der Text des Liedes drang wie Nebelschwaden in sein Gehirn...

..::~::..

_Oooooo..._

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of,  
Once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly,  
Beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?  
_

_..::~::.._

_I see trees of green, red roses too.  
I see them bloom for me and you.  
And I think to myself,  
What a wonderful world.  
I see skies of blue and clouds of white.  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night.  
And I think to myself,  
What a wonderful world.  
The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,  
Are also on the faces of people goin' by.  
I see friends shakin' hands, saying "How do you do!"  
They're really sayin' "I love you."  
I hear babies cry, I watch them grow.  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know.  
And I think to myself,  
What a wonderful world.  
_

_..::~::.._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high.  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
_

_..::~::.._

_Oooooo..._

_..::~::.._

Draco hatte der einprägsamen Melodie eine Weile gelauscht, und war in seine Erinnerungen zurück verfallen. Zora... Ihr zartes Gesicht, ihre laute Stimme, ihre zierliche Figur. All das schoss ihm durch den Kopf, als er der rauchigen Stimme der Sängerin zuhörte. Verdammt, wo war sie bloß? Er musste sie einfach finden, er brauchte sie, das wurde ihm klar. Auch ohne Erinnerungen ging es ihm wie früher, sie hatte ihn verzaubert, auch ohne selber zu wissen, wer sie war... wer er war.

Nachdenklich stand Draco auf und warf einen letzten Blick durch den Raum. Er hatte beschlossen seine Zeit nicht im Selbstmitleid zu verschwenden, sondern Zora noch ein letztes Mal zu suchen.

Er griff rasch nach seinem Mantel und schlang ihn sich um die Schultern und verließ mit langsamen Schritten die sanfte Musik und die Wärme.

Auch an den hinteren Tischen hatten sich scheinbar Leute zum gehen gewandt.

Die letzten Takte des Liedes waren verklungen und Draco öffnete die Türe des abgelegenen Schuppens, wobei ihm ein eisiger Wind durch die Haare wehte.

Seinen Mantel fester ziehend, lief er mit hektischen Schritten los, geradeaus, zu dem einzigen Ort, an dem sie jetzt noch sein konnte...

..::~::..

Die Nacht war komplett über London hereingebrochen, als Draco den Hyde Park erreichte. Zora liebte die Natur und die Abgeschiedenheit. Das Lied hatte ihn auf diese Idee gebracht. Es hallte immer noch in seinen Ohren.

Als er den Park langsam betrat und seinen Mantel noch fester zog, empfing ihn nur die gähnende Leere des Ortes, eine bedrückende Stille, die sich langsam in seine Gedanken fraß.

Er ging weiter und weiter, bis er einen kleinen Platz erreichte, der nur schwach beleuchtet wurde.

Eine zierliche Gestalt stand im schwummerigen Licht und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Langsam näherte sich Draco der Gestalt.

Von weit her heulte ein Hund.

Er hatte den Lichtkegel betreten und blieb abermals stehen.

Die Gestalt drehte sich zaghaft um und glitzernde Tropfen fielen zu Boden.

Sie weinte...

Er wagte noch einen Schritt und dann hatte sie sich zu ihm herumgedreht. Ihre Tränen glitzerten auf den weißen Wangen und ihr blondes Haar schimmerte leicht im Laternenlicht.

„Zora... es tut mir so leid." wisperte er.

Da war es um Zora geschehen, sie fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals und Draco war zunächst sprachlos. Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Haare und seufzte. Was sollte er schon wieder mit einem heulenden Engel? Zora löste sich zaghaft von ihm und sah ihm nun das erste Mal an diesem Abend in die Augen.

„Mir tut es auch leid..." stammelte sie.

Draco tat es mit einer Geste ab. „Sprechen wir nicht mehr davon..." gab er nachdenklich zurück.

Schniefend nickte sie und nahm ihn beim Arm.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen... bitte."

..::~::..

Sie hatten bis zu seiner Haustür kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, und auch jetzt, als sie nebeneinander in seiner Küche saßen, sprach keiner, bis Draco schließlich begann.

„Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht... und du weißt, dass ich das nur selten mache."

Zora nickte und zog die Beine auf den Stuhl, als wolle sie sich schützen.

„Ich wollte doch gar nicht weglaufen, nur hier ist alles so groß und anders..."

Draco stutzte. Sie wollte nicht weglaufen? Wieso zum Teufel war sie dann in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufgestanden.

„Ich dachte ich mache dir eine Freude damit, wenn ich uns etwas zum Frühstück besorge, weil ich mich doch gestern beim Geschäftsessen so daneben benommen habe..."

Auf Dracos Stirn pochte eine Ader. Wollte sie ihm hiermit gerade sagen, dass sie sich auf dem Weg zum Bäcker so bescheuert verlaufen hatte? Und, dass er sich wegen nichts sorgen gemacht hatte? Sie wollte nie weg. Dafür hatte er einen ganzen Tag mit suchen verschwendet?

„Du willst mir gerade sagen, dass du dich auf dem Weg zum verdammten Bäcker verlaufen hast?" fuhr er auf. „Der ist hier um die Ecke!"

Zora begann wieder zu schniefen und ihre Unterlippe zuckte. „Ich habe das doch nicht extra gemacht. Aber ich habe dein Haus nicht mehr gefunden."

„Sicher, ein Haus, wo dick drauf steht: D. Malfoy ist wirklich schwer zu übersehen!"

Wütend knackte er mit den Gelenken. Sie brachte ihn um den Verstand.

„Für mich sehen die alle gleich aus." behauptete Zora und warf eingeschnappt den Kopf nach hinten.

„Du spinnst wirklich. Das nächste mal gehst du nicht mehr ohne mich vor die Tür. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und du dusselige Nuss verläufst dich auf dem Weg zum Bäcker! Womit hab ich das verdient?"

Zora zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn hier alles gleich aussieht!"

„Ich gebe es auf. Halt den Mund und geh schlafen, ich ertrage dich heute wirklich nicht mehr!" gab er giftig zurück.

Zora warf ihm einen todbringenden Blick zu und stolzierte aus der Küche. Aber nicht, ohne noch vorher über ihre Schuhe zu stolpern, die sie beim Eintreten ausgezogen hatte...

* * *

..::~::..

_Ach Gott, das ist auch wieder eine Story die ich während der Fußball EM geschrieben hab. Irgendwie schreibt es sich besser mit einem Fußballspiel im Rücken. Find das irgendwie unheimlich nett so zwischendurch. Gerade haben wir allerdings WM und ich fiebere natürlich für "Schland" mit. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als dieses Kapitel entstand ist Deutschland allerdings gegen Tschechien im Achtelfinale rausgeflogen (ja ich kann mir solch unwichtigen Unfug merken) Grant me wings hat für mich ein ganz eigenes Flair, wie auch der Nachfolger. Primär, ist es das Gefühl, was man im Hochsommer hat, wenn die Nächte lang werden und es überall nach Grill riecht. Weiss auch nicht warum, aber immer wenn es dann gerade draußen so ist, muss ich auch an die Story denken._


	5. Erinnerung

Es war tiefe Nacht, als Draco aus einem traumlosen Schlaf aufschreckte. Ein wenig benommen schaute er sich um, stellte jedoch fest, dass sich nichts von seinem Platz bewegt hatte. Ein unbestimmtes Angstgefühlt hatte ihn überkommen und unwillkürlich brach ihm der Schweiß aus.

Hektisch stand er auf und öffnete vorsichtig seine Schlafzimmertüre und spähte in den dunklen Korridor hinaus.

Nichts regte sich dort und Draco machte einige leise Schritte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, in dem Zora schlief. Ein feines Licht, dass gerade so am Rande seines Bewusstseins zu existieren schien drang von dort auf ihn ein.

Ganz vorsichtig erhaschte er einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und hätte um ein Haar aufgeschrien.

Das Licht, was er aus dem Flur gesehen hatte stammte von zwei Engelsflügeln, die einem anderen Engel gehörten.

Zora stand mit gesenktem Kopf zu seiner linken und schien weder vor, noch zurück zu wissen. Ihre gestrafften Schultern verrieten einen gewissen Trotz.

Nun vernahm Draco auch die Stimme des zweiten Engels. Sie war hart und kalt und gehörte offenbar einem männlichen Engel.

„Zora, dies ist die letzte Chance, die ich dir geben werde." Dabei hob er ruckartig ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern an und zwang sie damit, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Keine weiteren Chancen! Ist das verständlich? Ich begreife zwar selber nicht, warum sie dich damit betraut haben, jemanden den du verbotenerweise liebst zu schützen, aber das ist nicht meine Sache. Mein Anliegen ist, dass du deine Aufgabe erfüllst! Du kennst meine Bedingungen.. Und du weißt, dass dich einige liebend gerne fallen sehen würden."

Zora wandte das Gesicht ab und nickte leicht.

„Du bist stur. Es wird dir nichts nützen. Weder dir noch dem unwürdigen Menschen. Vergiss niemals wer du bist und wer er ist."

Draco keuchte auf. Sie wusste es die ganze Zeit,,, sie hatte ihn belogen... sie wusste es immer...

Er ließ sich in den Schatten zurück sinken und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

„Natürlich..." fuhr der andere Engel fort, laut genug, dass Draco jedes Wort verstehen konnte. „Bleibt dieses Gespräch unter uns, ansonsten wäre das ganze ja ohne Witz." Er lachte leise und mit einem leichten Zischen löste sich seine Gestalt zu feinem, silbernen Staub auf.

Zora stürzte in dem Moment zu Boden, als der Staub mit einem Windhauch aus dem offenen Fenster getragen wurde.

Fluchend stolperte Draco ins Wohnzimmer und zog Zora hoch zu sich, doch aus ihrem Körper schien alles Leben gewichen zu sein, leblos lag sie in seinen Armen.

Flach ging ihr Atem und aus ihrem Gesicht war alle Farbe gewichen.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich mit Zora auf den Armen und trug sie in sein Bett.

Bevor er sie hinabsinken ließ, blieb sein Blick einen kurzen Moment auf ihrem zierlichen Gesicht zu Ruhen, was jetzt so erschöpft wirkte...

..::~::..

Früh am nächsten Morgen, mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen erwachte Zora aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf und sah sich um. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass sie sich in Dracos Schlafzimmer befand... genauer gesagt in seinem Bett. Erschrocken schaute sie neben sich, stellte aber erleichtert fest, dass sie ihr Bett nicht mit Draco geteilt hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel ein wenig tiefer und ein erstaunter Ausdruck lag auf Zoras Gesicht. Den Kopf in den Händen vergraben saß dort ein Draco Malfoy auf einem Stuhl und lehnte sich auf das Bett. Er sah aus, als wenn er tief am schlafen war.

Zoras Wangen röteten sich. Er war ,seinem Zustand nach zu urteilen, lange wach gewesen und nun völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Sie lächelte und strich ihm Gedankenverloren über die blonden Haare. Vermutlich hatte er sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden vorgefunden, Zora machte sich jedoch keine Gedanken darüber, ob Draco das Gespräch, was sie geführt hatte, belauscht hatte.

Draco rührte sich immer noch nicht, während Zora einfach nur weiter sanft über den blonden Schopf strich und sich nun zu ihm herab gebeugt hatte.

Sie lachte leise. „Weißt du Draco, so bist du wirklich ein netter Kerl, denn so kannst du mir nichts gemeines an den Kopf werfen. Ich mag dich am liebsten, wenn du schläfst."

Das war gelogen, korrigierte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Du weißt genau, was du fühlst. Es soll nur nicht sein. Du hast eine andere Aufgabe.

Den bitteren Nachgeschmack der Worte schluckte Zora herunter und schüttelte den Kopf, so als wolle sie auch damit gleich die Gedanken an Draco abschütteln.

Ein wenig zaghaft erhob sie sich zum Teil und schaute sich hastig im Raum um, fast als hätte sie Angst, dass jemand sie beobachtete.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu Draco hinab und berührte mit ihren Lippen leicht seine Wange... ein wenig erschrocken über sich selber stockte sie und schaute noch einmal auf ihn hinab. Sie lächelte abermals. „Was soll ich noch ändern? Ich komm nur wieder bei dir an..." Ihr Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Vorsichtig wollte sie sich erheben, als Draco sich plötzlich bewegte. Sein ganzer Körper schauderte und ein sanftes Rucken fuhr durch den erwachenden Körper.

Zora war unfähig sich zu rühren, so saß sie einfach nur da und schaut Draco an.

Dieser schlug nun endlich die Augen auf und als sich ihre Blicke trafen...

..::~::..

_Kann mich wieder nicht ablenken  
Alles dreht sich nur um dich  
Ich liege hier und zähl die Tage  
Wie viele noch kommen ich weis es nicht_

_..::~::.._

~„Malfoy, du?" Zora sah ungläubig zu, wie Draco von seinem Besen zu ihr auf den Balkon kletterte. „Was hättest du gemacht wenn ich das hier gar nicht gewesen wäre."

Draco lachte. „Das konnte ich ausschließen, keiner macht mitten in der Nacht so einen Krach wie du."~

..::~::..

_Was hast du mit mir gemacht  
Warum tust du mir das an  
Was soll ich noch ändern  
Ich komm nur wieder bei dir an_

_..::~::.._

~„Lass mal sehen." sagte er und fügte rasch hinzu. „Keine Angst, ich tu dir schon nicht weh."

Zora schloss die Augen, weil sie fühlte, dass sie gleich schon wieder heulen würde, wenn Draco mit seinen Fingern an ihre Kratzer ging.

„Ich will dich nicht küssen, Deppkind, ich will nur schauen, wie tief die Kratzer sind."~

..::~::..

_Ich will Weg von hier  
Doch es scheint egal wo hin ich lauf  
Das mit dir hört nicht auf  
Sag mir wann hört das auf_

_..::~::.._

~"Wie du meinst..." sagte er sehr leise und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ dann die Bibliothek.

Zora schaute ihm mit großen Augen nach. Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und Tränen schossen ihr die Augen.

"Nein..." fluchte sie leise... "Nein..."~

..::~::..

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht  
Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst  
Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch_

_..::~::.._

~„Danke, Draco."

Ungläubig sah er sie an.

„Ein Danke? Und das aus deinem Munde?"~

..::~::..

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht  
Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht  
Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch_

_..::~::.._

~"Schon wieder so alleine, Zora?" fragte er und schaute sie besorgt an.

"Schon okay..." sagte sie, ohne auch nur einen Blick von ihrem Buch abzuwenden.

Mit einem Ruck riss er ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

"Jetzt ist Schluss, komm mit, wir beide gehen jetzt irgendwohin, damit du auch mal was Spaß hast."~

..::~::..

_Alle meine Wünsche  
Habe ich an dir verbraucht  
Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben  
Denn nur ich hol mich da raus_

_..::~::.._

~"Würdest... du... bitte loslassen?" sagte sie stockend und wandte den Blick ab.

"Warum?" er grinste plötzlich.

"Weil du... mir wehtust..." sagte sie gepresst.

Langsam ließ Draco ihre Hand los und Zora machte schleunigst einen Schritt nach hinten.

"Angst, Dolarhyde? Wovor?" ~

_..::~::.._

_Es fällt mir schwer das zu kapieren  
Doch irgendwie wird es schon gehen  
Alles würde sich verändern, wenn ich dich nicht mehr wiederseh_

_..::~::.._

~Als Zora an diesem Abend in ihrem Bett lag, konnte sie wieder einmal nicht einschlafen, doch dieses Mal musste sie immer wieder an Draco denken. Was hatte er ihr sagen wollen? War es wichtig? Sollte es überhaupt ernst gemeint sein? Wieso tat er so was? Und warum musste sie verdammt noch Mal die ganze Zeit an ihn denken. Dieser arrogante Schnösel, der sie immer provozierte, brachte sie noch um den Verstand. Aber war das so negativ? Was war dieses Gefühl...?~

..::~::..

_Ich will Weg von hier  
Doch ich weiß egal wo hin ich lauf  
Das mit dir hört nicht auf  
Sag mir wann hört das auf_

_..::~::.._

~Eine sanfte Brise wehte über den Hof und ihre langen blonden Haare wippten leicht im Wind, während sie einfach nur dasaß und vor sich hin träumte.

"Ist da neben dir noch ein Platz frei, oder ziehst du es alleine vor in die Wolken zu starren?"~

..::~::..

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht  
Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst  
Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch  
Sag mir wann hört das auf?_

_..::~::.._

~"Gewöhne dich aber nicht daran, dass ich nett zu dir bin, du weißt: gerne mache ich das nicht." Er lachte leise und schaute Zora nun unverwandt an.

Sie errötete abrupt und legte daraufhin den Kopf schräg, sodass ihre langen blonden Haare von einer Schulter beinahe bis auf den Boden herunter hingen.~

..::~::..

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht  
bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht  
Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch_

~„Hättest du nicht einfach wie jeder normale Mensch etwas sagen können?"

Damit küsste er sie einfach. Für einige Minuten blieben sie so und als er sich schließlich von ihr löste strich er ihr das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelte...~

..::~::..

_~~~~~~Kennst du den Ort_

_Zwischen schlafen und wachen?_

_Dort, wo deine Träume noch_

_Dir gehören?_

_Dort werde ich dich für immer lieben...~~~~~_

_-Draco, grant me wings that I might fly...-_

_~~~Grenzen?_

_Ich habe nie welche gesehenen._

_Aber ich hörte, sie existieren_

_In den Köpfen einiger Menschen...~~~_

_- Öffne die Tür zur Zukunft, atme_

_Tief durch und durchschreite sie._

_Heb den Kopf hoch und schau nur nach vorne._

_Küss mich noch ein letztes Mal.-_


	6. Dunkel

Die Sonne stand im Zenit, als Zora endlich die Augen öffnete. Sie hatte sehr lange geschlafen und ihr Kopf schmerzte. Nur um nicht wieder einzuschlafen erhob sie sich und zwang sich dazu aufzustehen.

Als Zora die Tür öffnete erwartete sie eigentlich Draco zu sehen, doch kein Lebenszeichen von ihm fand sich in der Wohnung.

Erstaunt blickte Zora sich um, doch niemand war da. Ein wenig unentschlossen betrat sie die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank, da sie durstig war, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, das an der Kühlschranktür hing.; ein Umschlag mit ihrem Namen darauf.

Hastig riss sie den Umschlag herunter und vergaß vor lauter Aufregung die Kühlschranktür zu schließen. Ein Zugticket vefand sich darin und ein kleiner Zettel. Darauf stand:

..::~::..

_"19.00 Uhr, Engel, Toast, Flügel, Liebestod..."_

_..::~::.._

Zoras Augen weiteten sich und sie las den Zettel abermals. Was sollte das bedeuten? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und las nochmal und nochmal, doch die konnte sich keinen Reim aus den Worten machen. Schließlich betrachtete sie das Zugticket und nun sah sie auch wohin ihre abenteuerliche Reise gehen sollte: Nach Hogwarts. Unschlüssig stand Zora da. Es fröstelte ihr bei dem Gedanken an ihre verbotenen Erinnerungen., oder lag es daran, dass der Kühlschrank immer noch offen stand? Mit einem Anflug von Röte auf den Wangen schloss sie ihn, als sie fest stellte, dass gar kein Draco da war um sie zu tadeln. Hogwarts also... trotzdem hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Was, wenn ihre Erinnerungen sie übermannten? Zora seufzte und beschloss, sich nun erst mal mit der schwierigen Aufgabe zu befassen, wie sie den Bahnhof erreichen sollte.

..::~::..

Um drei Uhr nachmittags befand sich Zora nun auf dem Gelände des Bahnhofs und kam sich sehr verloren vor. Sie kannte nichts und niemanden und niemand schien von dem zierlichen Mädchen mit den langen blonden Haaren und dem weißen Kleid, dass viel eher zu einer viktorianischen Porzellanpuppe, als zu einem Menschen gepasst hätte Notiz zu nehmen.

Zora indess war der Verzweiflung nahe. Sie wusste nicht wohin und sie konnte keinen Muggel fragen, wo denn das Gleis für den Zaubererzug war. Danach wären wahrscheinlich die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln gekommen.

Zora befand sich jedenfalls gerade auf irgendeinem Bahnsteig, der völlig überfüllt schien und wusste weder vor noch zurück. Entschlossen jetzt nun doch irgendwen um Hilfe zu bitten, reckte Zora sich und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, um größer zu wirken. Bei dieser vermeintlich eleganten Geste machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und prallte gegen den Rücken eines Mannes.

Sie taumelte nach hinten und landete erschrocken erst mal auf dem Boden. Als sie sich das schmerzende Hinterteil rieb und die Augen wieder öffnete, erwartete sie, einen recht wütenden älteren Herren zu sehen, doch das war nicht der Fall. Vor ihr ragte eine Wand aus roten Ziegelsteinen auf und als sie sich erstaunt umsah, erblickte sie die rote Dampflock des Hogwartsexpresses neben ihr.

Freudig verblüfft sprang sie auf und wäre um ein Haar mit einem jungen, rothaarigen Mann zusammengestoßen.

Ungläubig rieb sie sich die Augen. "Ron?"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich um und betrachtete sie, ohne großes Interesse. "Ja, so heiße ich, und?"

Zora konnte es immer noch nicht fassen... "Ich bins... Zora..."

"Ach du meine Güte... DU?"

„Dich habe ich wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen." sagte er herzlich.

„Genau genommen acht Jahre." lachte Zora und umarmte ihn.

Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass Ron so ziemlich der Einzige gewesen war, der ihr helfend zur Seite gestanden hatte und der niemals mit den Anderen über sie gelästert hatte.

„Du fährst aufs Klassentreffen? Ich dachte du hättest den Abschluss nicht in Hogwarts gemacht."

„Nein, aber ich wollte trotzdem gerne herkommen." sagte Zora und stieg schnell in den Zug ein, bevor sie ihn nun doch noch verpasste.

Ein Klassentreffen war das also. Was sollte sie denn da? Sie war ziemlich unbeliebt gewesen. Wie konnte Draco ihr so etwas antun? Wollte er sie doch wieder demütigen? Wieso war alles nur so schwierig?

Ron folgte ihr und wies ihr den Weg zu einem freien Abteil.

„Was machst du denn jetzt, so ganz ohne Schule?" fragte er neugierig.

Da war sie wieder, diese blöde Frage. „Ähm... so Dies und Jenes... hauptsächlich bin ich... für Personenschutz verantwortlich." Ja, das war mal eine gute Umschreibung.

„Du? Du bist doch kaum größer als meine kleine Schwester."

„Das macht nichts, darauf kommt es gar nicht an." sagte Zora entschieden und hoffte, dass Ron sich damit endlich zufrieden geben würde. So hängte sie noch schnell an: „Was machst du denn jetzt?"

„Ich habe viel zu tun, ich bin Aurorenschüler und noch in Ausbildung. Die geht ziemlich lang. Aber sie haben mir für das Klassentreffen frei gegeben."

„Nicht schlecht." sagte Zora anerkennend. „Ich freue mich wirklich für dich, Ron."

Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatte einen riesigen Fehler begangen. Sie hatte mit Ron gesprochen, wie sie es sonst täte. Doch das tat sie niemals mit Draco, denn der durfte nicht wissen, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen behalten hatte. Jetzt war sie in einem ziemlichen Dilemma. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Draco würde bemerken, wie sie mit Ron umging und er würde sie ohne Umschweife zur Rede stellen, oder auf der Stelle vor die Türe setzen.

„Was ist?" fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Ach, nichts, ich fahre nur nicht gerne Zug."

..::~::..

Jede Menge ehemaliger Schüler strömten aus dem Hogwarts Express und viele erinnerten sich sehr wohl an Zora. Und so langsam dämmerte es ihr. Er wusste ganz genau, was sie ebenfalls wusste. Nur hatte er einen etwas anderen Weg gewählt, um ihr das zu sagen. Er würde ihre Lüge auffliegen lassen.

Angstvoll versuchte sie sich den vielen Begrüßungen zu entziehen und wollte nur weit weit weg von hier sein.

Dummerweise war das wirklich nicht einfach, denn an jeder Ecke schien ein Hogwartsschüler zu stehen, der sie unbedingt begrüßen wollte. Eigentlich seltsam, dass sich überhaupt noch jemand an ihre zwei Jahre in Hogwarts erinnerte. Noch viel seltsamer, dass sie gespielt freundlich begrüßt wurde, wie eine alte Freundin.

Als Zora endlich ein paar Minuten Luft hatte, verschwand sie, hinab zum See. Sie musste raus hier, bevor Draco sie fand. Wenn auch nur ein falsches Wort über ihre Lippen kam, dann musste sie gehen. Und sie wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte jeden wachen Moment mit Draco teilen, selbst wenn es nur auf diese Art war.

Vom Schloss her drang lautes Stimmengewirr zu ihr hinab und sie konnte von hier immer noch die Lichter der großen Halle sehen und die leise Musik hören.

Sie war unendlich dumm gewesen. Nein, sie korrigierte sich, hier hinunter zu gehen, war noch viel blöder gewesen. Denn langsam entzifferte sie in ihrem Kopf Dracos Botschaft. Genau hier war es zu Ende gewesen.

Bevor sie jedoch Reißaus nehmen konnte, da war es auch zu spät.

„Du hast das Rätsel tatsächlich gelöst." sagte die ihr wohl vertraute Stimme.

Zora nickte einfach nur und drehte sich nun um.

Draco sah gut aus, er trug einen Anzug, das Hemd war locker geöffnet an diesem warmen Abend und die Krawatte saß ein wenig schief und lose, doch Zora fand, er habe nie besser ausgesehen.

„Miss Dolarhyde, du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig."


End file.
